


【Lennison】Rain丨雨

by CloseToScript



Category: Music RPF, The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Normal Life, George is 30, John is 19, Love Stories, M/M, they live together
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26126080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloseToScript/pseuds/CloseToScript
Relationships: George Harrison & John Lennon, George Harrison/John Lennon
Kudos: 1





	【Lennison】Rain丨雨

今天利物浦的雨真他妈大。

George Harrison坐在他那家乐器店里，又点起一根烟。木桌上的烟灰缸垫在发黄的书上，拥挤了掐灭的烟头和灰烬，斑点堆积。

天色晦暗，临街的霓虹灯光透过雨润湿的玻璃刺进店面里，花花绿绿交杂着，如同窗外的人群，撑着伞，各色各样碰撞在一起，直到深夜消失不见。George的目光干涩地穿过烟雾，落在店铺的木门上，他还没有上锁。这时，它通常会被粗鲁地推开，摇摇晃晃地呻吟几声。有一个人会大大咧咧走进来，随便接点水喝，店里就亮起小灯，添点烟火气，最后全部沉沉掉入睡眠，归于寂静。

现在是凌晨了，门没有呻吟，街上只有零星几个游荡的醉汉。精疲力竭的房屋被挡在孤独的乐器行外，余下滴滴答答的水声，这是一个有声也无声的夜晚。

John Lennon有一整天没有出现了。

这个比他小了十几岁的年轻人，在他二十三岁的人生里突然出现，便就此安置，同住一屋檐下已有七年了。他是老样子，John也是老样子。George经营着一家乐器行。生意红火与否不重要，反正他活得轻松。而John，John也不在乎什么名声，对于未来，他自有想法。经常打架，混迹于酒吧，再醉醉而归，或是临时住在他新交的朋友家里度过一宿。这时候，作为监护人的George总能解决一些大麻烦。他们早已有了默契，只要行为不太过出格，John爱去哪里就去哪。至于他做什么，这是他的自由，George管不到这个。

今天不一样了。他们有了点分歧。这算是分歧吗，George不太清楚。总之John没有按时回来。

橘黄暗了下来，男人在烟灰缸里摁灭又一根烟头，让卷皱的香烟纸堆积在一起，转头看着彩色光染白市镇上的夜空。

一天伊始的时候，没有什么不同。

吃完早餐，George抽着烟摆弄自己的吉他们。John照例嘲笑他抽的烟比吃的饭还多，他照例没搭回去，只是瞥了年轻的男孩一眼。几年过去，人长高了不少，嘴皮子也叭叭地转得顺溜。

John穿上皮衣外套，棕发在光下颤动着。年轻人拿起吉他，这是George几年前送给他的。急匆匆地出门，是乐队排练，他要去和他的伙伴见面了，George想。他不止一次听到John在电话里兴高采烈地规划着，走出利物浦，去伦敦，去美国，去世界之巅。年轻热烈的梦想，青涩得像是未熟的梅子，一个下肚，酸了George的喉咙。

鬼使神差，他开口问出第一个错误的问题，类似于有没有想过让自己进乐队，再调侃一句乐队水平。他教会John吉他开始，这种互相的玩笑也不少。本来可以掩饰得像是打趣，却连这步也错失，让问题更尖锐。

John放下吉他，回头长长看他一眼。沉默良久，异样地叹了口气，才干涩地回答。

那句话是什么。

“我他妈没想过……”

没想过，跟着漫长得没有下句的停顿。玩笑不见了，然后他们再没说话。直到John嘟哝着自己他妈一定能离开这里，骂骂咧咧地穿过两道门，离开了乐器行后，George才意识到年轻的男孩连吉他都没拿。

以一句“你真他妈挺无趣”结尾，门撞到框上反弹了几下，终于是无力地合上了。剩下空空荡荡的房子，没有用的阳光，和安静的早上。

雨下了整整一天。

照理George不会胡思乱想的。

他会投入工作几小时，看看报纸，吃晚餐时喝点小酒，最后听着唱片累了就睡觉。等到John吵吵嚷嚷地进门，被吵醒后数落男孩几句。

如同坏掉的放映机卡顿回播，George不断想起早上尴尬的插曲，John撇下来的嘴角，落下的吉他，杂着脏话的那句嘟哝。

一定能离开这里。

John和他的朋友们在电视屏幕里成为别人的偶像。到时候George就成了那个抱着电视机的老头，像吉他一样，被落在乐器行里。

这个想法让他倍感烦躁，以至于下午一个长着大胡子，气得面色扭曲的男人闯进他的乐器店，声嘶力竭地指着他问John Lennon在哪里的时候，George只是抬头看了他一眼，又低头做自己的事。男人尴尬了几秒，才鼓足气大吼着说John打伤了他的小孩，他要把这件事报到警察局。这些话没有任何实质性威胁，只不过太吵了。George把自己的工作安置好，站起身不太礼貌地冷笑着，请男人滚远点。

成功让大胡子滚出了他的方圆十几里。

好吧，目光回到现在。

凌晨两点半了，John能去哪里呢？酒吧估计即将打烊，不能滞留。躲在学校？荒谬的想法。住在他朋友的家？今天下午他还接到了其他男孩找他的电话。不会是喝得酩酊大醉，睡在雨后的大街上，或是迷糊地进了别人的家吧。更大胆一点，他已经乘着车远走高飞了。

下意识想要取出另一根烟，George摸到了空空的烟盒。焦躁感从指尖爬到心窝，紧攥住血脉。 穿上长外套，他走出店门，揉成一团的烟盒丢在烟灰缸旁边，影子割碎了发黄的书。木门吱呀地呜咽一下，重重地关紧闭了。

雨勉强算停，空气湿润得起了水汽，又是另一种雨。气温低，若醉汉眷恋暖意，估计早已回了家，酣然大睡。静悄悄，偶尔传出几声鸟鸣，或是女人的哭声。地面上的水洼，脏兮兮地混了各种颜色，泥土，霓虹灯。

年长的男人朝前走，犹如漫无目的的闲逛，踩开几个水面。他穿越了一两个街区，不知道自己会去向哪里。他本能地觉得，这样就一定能找到。

不知道走了多久。可能是到了白昼闹市的边缘，白杨仰望高悬的黑天，自低地的野草间，一只慵懒的啄木鸟将翅膀伸展，眼前出现了公交车站。微弱的光，公交车站敞露异常，抵御不了寒意。

再走几步，一个缩紧外套坐在长凳的人拉开一条孤影。脚步不觉变快了一点，看得更清楚了。

果然，是John。他勉勉强强靠着站牌，昏沉地睡过去了。姿势不舒服，他皱着眉头调整了一下。身上的衣服还没干完，就像雨后的道路，几处深深浅浅。George不知道该气，还是先嘲笑一通。他用力晃晃面前的人，差点扯着领子把他拉起来。

John不耐烦地呼噜了一声，恼怒着睁开眼。拳头已经捏紧，就要对着吵醒他的人迎面一击。看清来人之后，他才悻悻地缩了一下，揉了揉眼睛，勉强想直起身来。

还是沉默。

George干干地咳了两声，低头看着坐在长凳上的人。啤酒的味道散在揉乱的棕发里，不知道谁抖上去的烟灰分外显眼，夜间的空气冻得John又裹紧身上那件皮衣。

“醉得走不回去，要在野外睡觉？”

George听到自己的声音在夜里扩散开，冷清地隐遁在寒意里，旁边的草垛瑟瑟地颤了两下，估计也被扰了睡眠。

“哦，本来只是想坐一下。”John拍拍头顶的烟灰，小声地骂了句脏话。他看起来神清气爽，抬起头笑着问：“你竟然会出门，不睡觉了？”也许是觉得这样说不太够，他又补了一句，“我本来以为我得爬窗户回去。”

George瞥了他一眼，转身迈开步子就走。说得极是，他早该睡觉了，出门打乱了他的规律，不至于到如今失了休息，还抽完了一整包烟。身后窸窸窣窣衣料摩擦，脚步声匆匆跟随。踏过几个水洼，John跟在他左手边。

“我应该跟你说一声对吧……”

“……”

“喂，说句话啊。”

话一句接一句，始终不停。雨竟然打了个回马枪，又开始絮絮地下。George叹了口气，走得更快了一点。这整条街空荡荡的，没有荫蔽的地方可以避雨，再傻逼也不能站着让雨淋。

“George，我不是那个意思，”John愣了一下，又跟上去，“开个玩笑而已……”雨滴飘到他的脖颈上，带走了些许温度，让人禁不住打寒颤。

没有回答，只有前前后后的脚步声。

“操……我没想到……”声音低低的，没了底气，John伸手揉揉眼睛，“没想到你会来找我……”

“不然呢？”George脚步缓下来，回头看着John杵在原地。雨势不算大，但这样下去，回到家他们两个都得湿透。“John，安静一会吧。”

该死，这算个屁对话。

“今早……”John呼出一口气，话又没头没脑回到最开始的地方，“我没想过你会想加入。”今早出门骂的话，一时冲动罢了，他没想就这样从George家走人。今天下了大雨，他几乎什么都没做，妞也没勾搭上。他站在原地，低着头在犹豫什么，最终还是没动。

没看到George的表情，一切都保有它们的寂静，烦人的雨渗到John的头发丝里。他以为George还是会转身就走，或者点起一根烟，审视他一遍。

“傻逼。”

叹着气，George走了回去。下着雨的晚上过于冷了，他忽然抱住John。果然是太冷了，脸都没有多少温度，牙齿还打着颤。对方紧紧回抱着，手触过他的后背，小心翼翼地画了几个不确定的轨迹。他们的心贴在一起，每一次跳动都很清晰。趁着年轻的男孩抬起头，一个轻飘飘的吻落在他冻得发红的鼻尖上，细细密密地再滑到John的嘴角。最后是温热地，他们亲到一起。

彼此的吐息和温度，在唇齿之间交换。舌尖轻轻刮过敏感的上颚，尝到了点点啤酒的苦涩味。嘴唇分开时，雨落满了John的发顶，他的气息已是不稳了，睫毛都发着抖，脸颊上都有了点微醺的粉红。George拉住John的手，细致地把自己的每一丝温度都揉到对方掌心里。

“他妈的，别吵了。”George握着John的手，让十指紧紧扣在一起。他看了John一眼，确定对方没有走神。

“以后再说吧，John。”一字一句，小声又清晰，好像还有了困意。以后再说吧，他们还有以后，现在不是吵架的时间。

“我们先回家。”

街上的霓虹灯灭了，也要停止散发光亮。黄绿的光黯淡下来，黑暗中相扣的手被揣进了口袋，是暖和的温度。他们向前走着，紧紧靠在一起。

回家吧，明天再说。睡醒了雨会停，也没有人悄悄离开。他们还有很多时间，不必在长夜里喧嗙。等到白昼来临，他们尚可结伴而行，无论是在哪里。


End file.
